


【奎八】清醒沉醉

by xiaoxiaoxiaoyaxiao



Category: gyuhao - Fandom, 奎八
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaoxiaoyaxiao/pseuds/xiaoxiaoxiaoyaxiao





	【奎八】清醒沉醉

徐明浩从出生到现在，还从来没有像这一刻这么狼狈过。

一下比一下更急促的呼吸和过度燥热的身体让徐明浩几乎站立不稳，那双在商场上指点江山杀伐果断的手此刻竟然连一支抑制剂都险些拿不住。

可好不容易稳住手拿到了又有什么用，最后一点星星末末的抑制剂并不能消除半分徐明浩体内涌动的欲求，周围空气里弥漫着的浓烈的白酒味让徐明浩更绝望了几分。

不过是被邀请来金家参加一个再寻常不过的商业酒会，徐明浩怎么也没想到自己的发情期竟然会提前来临，还好死不死的是在那样人多眼杂的公众场合里发作，而自己居然还更完蛋的因为太忙就忘记更换新的抑制剂。

虽然在发现不对的第一时间就找借口脱离了酒会，可此时身处金家大宅里又没有抑制剂的徐明浩已经逐渐陷入困境。

绝对不能被人知道。

徐明浩发了狠，唇瓣被咬出了血，换来一点因痛觉而出现的清醒，拖着不受控制的散发着白酒味信息素的燥热身体，跌跌撞撞的向着花园竹林旁一条不起眼的曲径小路跑了进去。

小路不知道通向哪里，越来越幽寂的偏僻环境连一分酒会的热闹都听不到，徐明浩却没办法说服沉沦的大脑提起警觉。

要撑不住了……

呼吸声越来越不稳，伴随着间或难以抑制的呻吟，徐明浩终于控制不住自己失力的身体，腿一软就要跪到地上去。

一双手适时的拖住徐明浩即将坠地的身体，徐明浩愕然抬起头来，正对上一双含着担忧的明亮眼眸，然后浓醇的苦茶味温吞却妥帖的包裹住了四散的清冽白酒味。

“你没事吧？”

眼前是一张格外英俊帅气的脸，徐明浩混沌的大脑反应了许久，终于从记忆中提取了一点有用的信息。

这张脸倒是比档案照片上好看多了。

“你……是金家三少爷金珉奎？”

金家三少爷金珉奎，不受待见的私生子，他的存在对于金老爷子而言不过是年轻时的一笔风流糊涂账，金家迫于名声在他那个外围模特母亲过世后把他带回了金家，但是又嫌他碍眼的赶到了偏僻小院独自生活多年，深居简出，极少露面。

据说也是个Omega。

想起的关于这个人的信息令徐明浩迷蒙的眼中绽出了希望的光，他努力伸出手揪住金珉奎的衣领，喘息着用明显无力的绵软奶音说着极具威胁的话语。

“我可以给你想要的任何东西，你的抑制剂借我，想活命的话这件事情不要说出去……”

凑到金珉奎跟前的殷红小嘴一张一合的明明是在说狠话，凛冽的白酒味也冲的他眼睛发酸，可那软糯的声音和柔软的身躯实在没什么威慑力。

金珉奎有些发愣，作为金家的儿子即使再受冷落他也当然认得这人，P市龙头企业徐氏集团的现任领导者，历年来最年轻的总裁徐明浩，这可是个能力手段都很了得的商业奇才。

但是，不是说是个Alpha吗？

不管金珉奎有没有反应过来，徐明浩的理智都已经撑到了极限，金珉奎身上的温度更像是点燃了他的热源，他开始无意识的扭动起身体，喉中溢出低低的哼吟，不可抑制的沾染上了情欲。

“喂！徐总？你清醒点！我帮不了你啊！”

金珉奎急了，可完全丢失的意识自然不是他简单几声能唤回来的，软成一滩水的人溶在他怀里四处点火，金珉奎更加难熬，他只能先将人抱进了身后不远处他的住所里。

这里原本是金家的花房，金珉奎被接回来后，无人愿意理会的他便被安身在这里。花房的空间不算大，但收拾的干净整洁，墙角摆着许多娇艳盛放的盆栽花木，桌面上明显摆着的两支提前抑制剂似乎是想说明什么，又似乎敷衍刻意的什么也说明不了。

白酒味和苦茶味相互交织又相互压制，清醒和沉醉不断碰撞着挤满了整个封闭的小空间。徐明浩将金珉奎缠的更紧了些，白皙纤长的手胡乱摸着，每一次触及都让金珉奎倒吸一口凉气。

“徐总？徐总？”

金珉奎抱着徐明浩倒在床上，却手足无措的不知如何是好。

“救救我……”

徐明浩已经被涌动的情欲折磨至深，发红的眼角泛上了点点晶莹，半张的小嘴无意识的喘息着，炽热的呼吸喷在金珉奎的脖子上，勾起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，浓烈的白酒味让金珉奎觉得自己已经深深的沉溺醉去，那带了泪意的声音软糯的不像话，更激的金珉奎理智断线。

他比徐明浩更受折磨。

“徐明浩！”

喑哑的声音中掺着危险，金珉奎总是挂在面上的谦卑无害尽皆褪去，漆黑的瞳中深藏的不训锐光原形毕露，他捏着徐明浩的下巴对向自己，直视着他迷蒙的眼眸，醇苦的苦茶味泛着内敛的香，却完全压制过了弥漫在空气中的清冽白酒味。

金珉奎的喉结上下动了动，似乎是在吞咽着最后的清醒，他又伸手将徐明浩发烫的手引导着向自己身下探去，火热触及的那一刻，染上欲望的一声沉哑喟叹不可控的溢了出来。

“你想清楚，”金珉奎喘着粗气，声音低醇沙哑，拉着那双手直接包住了他本不应该拥有的那物。

“我没有抑制剂帮你。”

“你……”

徐明浩的眼中出现了一瞬间的清明，手中握着的物什却更快让他再度被倒腾的情欲湮没，那灼热简直点燃了他，他觉得自己已经被熔成了灰，可他的身体却还在叫嚣着化得更彻底些。

他真的一点也受不住了。

“……那就……上我……”

徐明浩拉下金珉奎的脑袋，主动将红唇送了上去。

在他唇上作恶的柔软温暖将金珉奎名为理智的那条神经轰得粉碎。

“你自己说的！”

金珉奎恶狠狠的吻了回去，主导权迅速握到了他的手上。纠缠中的衣衫不知什么时候就已褪尽，古铜与净瓷交汇，白酒味混着苦茶香，锐利的虎牙不再客气，从唇，到喉结，到锁骨，一寸寸去啃咬徐明浩裸露在外的肌肤，留下暧昧的红痕。

颤抖着的身体无法抑制的微微弓起去迎接落下的刺痒，金珉奎的眼眸在那瑟瑟中染上浓郁的红，虎牙碾磨的力度更大了些，一路向下的手探索到已然挺立的位置，坏心眼的划转着在颤栗中又向后探去。

早已潮润的泥泞在触到的那一刻就让金珉奎本就粗重的呼吸更深了些，四处流连着留下印记的唇在殷红俏立的朱砂豆前停下，身下的人软成了一汪水，难耐的扭动着，蹭着他迟迟没有进一步动作的唇和指。

“珉……珉奎……”

理智早就被情欲折磨的四分五裂，徐明浩突如其来的呼唤轻柔又粘腻，金珉奎的呼吸一滞，眸色深了又深。

胸前粉嫩的俏立被舌尖打着转挑逗着，徐明浩从喉中溢出舒服的呻吟，小虎牙可受不了冷落，下一秒便狠狠地咬了上去，与此同时，在身后徘徊了许久的手指也没入了温热的甬道。

一声短促却炽烈的吟呼在金珉奎耳边绽开，怀中人全身上下瓷白的肌肤都布着霞，更让金珉奎难以自持，他的手指在紧致潮润的深穴内动作着，每一下都带起徐明浩的一身颤栗。

金珉奎在金家的这十几年里一直很擅长隐忍，为了生存他必须要忍常人之不能忍，可今天他却觉得自己一直以来引以为傲的坚韧心性都在这人的呼叫声中分崩离析。

他根本再难忍住，高昂的欲望早就带着怒吼的情潮蓄势待发。金珉奎将滚烫的硬物抵在柔软湿润的甬穴入口，带着蛊惑的意味向着徐明浩红透了的精灵耳喷薄出炽热的气息。

“明浩，再叫叫我。”

“珉奎……啊！”

那黏软的声音不过刚念出完整的音节，便被抑制不住的人的动作打断。从未被侵犯过的秘处被突如其来的异物贯穿，巨大的张力让徐明浩觉得自己根本难以承受，似乎要被撕裂了一般，只能仰起头不断的喘息着。

“痛……”

夹杂着湿气的小奶音绵软甜糯，还带着一丝委屈，金珉奎看着那含泪的眼，心都跟着揪了起来。他停住，被紧致缴得青筋凸起却也没有动作，只忍着欲望面带疼惜的俯下身去吻皱起眉的人。

“明浩，乖，别怕，忍一忍。”

“……好”

努力抑制着痛楚的贴心面容更加打动人，徐明浩主动尝试着扭动的身体将金珉奎的理智全数抛到了九霄云外。

金珉奎觉得自己可恶极了，面对着这样体贴的徐明浩，他却根本顾不上收敛，加大了动作毫无节制的将人压在身下狠狠进攻，他只想疯狂占有，直到这个人也为他疯狂才行。

徐明浩额上的发被汗水浸湿透了，他咬着唇承受着一波又一波不断袭来的进攻，夹杂着让他羞耻的快感。前端的欲望被金珉奎握在手中爱抚，后方被满满占据撞击起激荡的潮，双重刺激下，徐明浩的脑中一片空白，他甚至都不知道自己何时就完全卸了力。

极具攻击性的烈性白酒余味却绵甜悠长，苦茶的醇浓苦香中有着清解镇净的功效。他们在沉醉中共赴沉沦，也在清醒中炽烈相拥。

金珉奎搂着徐明浩终于释放的时候，徐明浩已经虚脱的没有一丝力气。金珉奎温柔的捋了捋湿透的黑发，凑到徐明浩脖颈后方发热的腺体上，带着分寸小心翼翼的将虎牙嵌入其中，毫不搭调的两种极端气息的信息素却在这一刻契合的融在一起。

徐明浩的神智已经恢复了清醒，他感受着金珉奎为他仔细认真的擦拭着身体，温柔的像是捧着最珍贵的宝。丧失的力气一点点逐渐回笼，软化在金珉奎怀中的人也重新回到了属于他徐氏总裁的高高在上的位置。

“金三少爷原来也并不像外界想的那么简单啊。”

方才还漾着春波的眉眼此时满是锐利的精光，软和下来的白酒味信息素带着沾染上的苦茶味信息素重新凌厉外放了起来。

发情期脆弱的Omega不过是意外，纵横商场手握风雨的商业奇才才是徐明浩该有的本貌。

“徐总说笑了，我这是为了活命不得已而为之，哪里有您那样的魄力。”

金珉奎脸上没有太多情绪波动，面对着平静的徐明浩心中涌起一丝莫名的酸意却又被他自己强行压了下去。谦卑无害的模样重新回到脸上，苦茶味的信息素混着白酒味信息素，却再没有包托清解一切的气势，不起眼也不讨喜，依然是在金家毫无发言权被赶到偏僻花房的不受待见的私生子。

徐明浩愣了愣，看着金珉奎这幅同样漠然的模样，胸口莫名的郁结不适。他强行排解着，转而又开了口，语气却不自觉的柔和了许多，

“这次临时标记的恩是我欠你的，你有什么需求都可以提。”

“什么都可以吗？”

金珉奎抬起好看的眼，直直望向徐明浩眼底，心中的酸意悄然消散。

“什么都可以。”

“那我，想要徐总。”

郁气的症结，原来在这里。

消失许久的徐明浩再次出现在酒会上的时候，酒会已临近尾声。

开始不久便离席不见，直到结束才又出现的徐明浩让这次酒会的主东金老爷子有些忧虑。

尤其看着此刻徐明浩明显不太好的面色，金老爷子更是心里打着咯噔，只好硬着头皮上前招呼。

“哎呀，今晚可真是怠慢了徐总啊，招待不周之处，还请徐总海涵啊。”

“金董事长客气，我敬你一杯。”

徐明浩虽面色苍白疲惫，却还是干净利落的仰头饮下酒，望着金家老爷子笑意加深。

“我记得金氏上次似乎有参与竞标我们徐氏最新的那个项目……”

徐明浩吊胃口般把话说到一半，又笑眯眯的顿住，满意的看着金老爷子瞬间坐直的身子和泛起光的眼睛。

金老爷子不知道徐明浩突然提起这事的原因，就之前来看，徐氏的态度也不算明朗，他斟酌了一下，这才谨慎开口。

“那个项目我们金氏的确是抱着最大的诚意……”

“这样吧，金董事长。”

徐明浩挑了挑眉，“我也不跟你打哑谜，我有一个条件，如果你答应的话，那个项目，我就签给金氏。”

“什么条件？”

“你们金家那个三少爷，要是还没婚配的话——”

徐明浩抚了抚带了褶皱的西装衣边，空气里浓烈的白酒味信息素中掺杂了难以忽视的浓醇苦香。

“你看我怎么样？”


End file.
